


Sticky Fingers

by GlassAlice



Series: Drabble Goodness for the Multishipper Soul [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Rolo and Varkon is the purest of ships, Rolo has swagger, Rolo tries to shoplift, Rolo usually ends up in handcuffs after a date not before it, This is not the way Rolo usually starts a relationship, Varkon has a segway, Varkon is an otaku for Zarkon, Varkon is best security gaurd, Varkon is weak for affirmation, Varkon loves his his job so much, What am I doing?, because he loves it so, because that's like canon, i made myself ship this, i sware, no really, no really this is gen, please tell him how good he is at his job, remember - so pure, this ship is so Pure, we should all hope to love our job as much as varkon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/pseuds/GlassAlice
Summary: And with that, Varkon realized that he might have detained Rolo in his makeshift space mall jail, but it was Rolo who ended up detaining Varkon’s heart.





	Sticky Fingers

Rolo browsed the aisles of ‘Wunder Trade’, a Space Mall store that boasted ‘Everything in the Galaxy for trade! Yes, we have that too!’ He was on a mission from Nyma; the resistance was running low on erbium for the absorption bands in their food modulators. He much preferred the smaller duties as opposed to the fighting, so as soon as Rolo heard there was a shopping run needed, he volunteered without hesitation. Nyma was better suited to actual fighting. 

He spotted the silvery metal behind stacks of feldspar but ignored it, grabbing a chunk of feldspar instead. Making a show of inspecting the ruddy rock he shook his head and placed it back, quick fingers encircling around the erbium shard behind it. A simple place and switch. With easy boredom he slipped his hand with the erbium shard into his pocket and strolled out. 

Technically he didn’t need to steal it, but life fighting against the Galra Empire was boring most of the time and life threatening the rest. He’d been craving some simple excitement, even if it was just the quick thrill of shoplifting. Rolo turned out of the store, glancing at a few shops as he made his way to the food court. “Might as well stop for a bite before I head back to the base.” he mumbled to himself as he walked. 

_Wee Woo Wee Woo_

“Stop in the name of Varkon!” 

Rolo looked over his shoulder to see what all the racket was only to find a slightly overweight galra security man on a segway heading straight at him. He quirked an eyebrow and scratched his chin, stubble prickling against his fingers. 

“Stop thief! It’s against the Space Mall laws to shoplift!”

He blinked a few times before pointing a finger at himself in silent question. 

“Yes you, the purple guy with the too-cool face!”

Rolo nodded holding up his hands in surrender, the segway slowly making its way towards him. He waited till the last moment, when the security guard stepped a foot down to the floor, to turn and make a break for it. Smirking, Rolo threw a wave over his shoulder and called out, “Sorry, send the bill to Allura, Princess of Altea!” 

The security guard fumbled trying to get back on his segway to pursue the thief but it rolled out from under him in his haste and he fell flat on his face. He pulled himself up and shook his fist. “Varkon doesn’t give up! Safety or death!”

Rolo had to give it to the guy, for a mall security guard he was quite passionate about his job. Rolo wished he could have such passion in his work, but life just seemed so dull and full of hate. The Galran rule snatched any bright moments from life and turned them all into survival and war. He hung a quick left, skidding around the corner, only to smash right into the small Galran guard.

“You are under space mall arrest, by me, Varkon!” The small man said through a smile bigger than even Lance’s. And Rolo was very fond of the Red Paladin’s grin. 

The guard, apparently named Varkon, led him to the back room and sat him in a rolly chair. “We don’t actually have a mall jail, though I’ve asked for one every year.” Varkon’s face fell for a moment before puffing out his chest and pointing at himself with a chubby thumb. “And look after 15 years, we need one, Varkon is right again!”

“Hey, buddy,” Rolo interrupted, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “Why am I under arrest anyways?”

“Why?! How dare you think you can get past Varkon!” The small man turned with pride, gesturing to the flicking security screens. “I can see everything that happens in my mall, and I saw you shoplift that erbium.” He spun, pointing an accusatory finger.

Rolo’s eyebrows went up to his hairline, ‘Varkon had been able to catch that?’ Rolo could snag a blaster off a Galra General without being noticed, _impressive_. His mouth turned down in approval as he nodded his head. “You have good eyes.”

“I do!” Varkon hesitated then asked despite himself, “How did you know, criminal?”

“Not everyone can see through my sleight of hand.” Rolo made a quick gesture with his nimble fingers to prove his point. “What are you doing working in a Space Mall, surely you were meant for bigger and better things.”

Varkon seemed to recoil at that, offence clearly displayed in his eyes. “I was assigned by Zarkon himself to this mall. I take pride in my post.”

Rolo whistled low. “Zarkon himself huh? You must be very important.” He couldn’t help his teasing tone, this guy was way too fun to play with.

Varkon blushed and hid his hands behind his back. “Well maybe not Zarkon himself, but Space Malls Intergalaxy Division has a contract with the Galra Empire which is run by Ferter, 25th subcommander of Traxile, 154th commander of Riv, who is the 933rd general of Zarkon.” Varkon’s eyes glossed over as he listed how many steps removed he was from the Emperor of the Galra Empire. 

Rolo couldn’t help but think it cute, a smile playing on his lips.

Varkon snapped out of his glass-eye stare and looked at Rolo blushing. “Sorry, I’m a big fan of Zarkon, I collect all the official comic books and have the 10,000 Decapheebs of Rule limited edition bust and…” He stopped, his bragging cut short by Rolo’s smile.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Like what? Rolo asked, smile brightening.

“With that weird look on your face.” Varkon pointed at Rolo, his face somewhere between suspicious and scared. 

“Hmm,” Rolo hummed, pretending to think. “You’re cute when you talk about Zarkon, I’ve never seen such a paradox before and I'm trying to enjoy it.” He waved a cuffed hand. “So please continue”

Varkon stuttered, shocked, “I am not cute! I’m Varkon, protector of the Space Mall!”

Rolo nodded, soft chuckle escaping his throat. “I see that, and you’re very good at it.”

Varkon sighed in defeat, “No you don't. You don’t take me seriously, I even put you in handcuffs.” Varkon ran his hands down his face pulling the skin of his cheeks with them, eyes rolled back in frustration. 

Frowning, Rolo looked between the cuffs and Varkon. “The handcuffs are a kinky touch, but I truly do think you’re good at your job.”

Varkon pouted crossing his arms. “You’re just saying that. And handcuffs aren’t kinky.”

Rolo shrugged and shook his head. “No, really, your passion for your job is very clear. Truthfully, I wish I could be more like you. I can’t seem to really find my place right now at work or at home.”

Purking up, Varkon scooted closer. “You really think I’m a good Space Mall security guard?”

Putting on his best devilish grin, Rolo said, “Yeah, I really think you are the best security guard I’ve ever met, actually.”

Varkon smiled softly, all pomp leaving him. “Thank you, I don’t think anyone has ever told me that. It...It means a lot.” And with that, Varkon realized that he might have detained Rolo in his makeshift space mall jail, but it was Rolo who ended up detaining Varkon’s heart. 

Rolo lifted up his wrists. “I’m sorry about stealing, I won't do it again. But, maybe you can uncuff me and I can pay for the erbium.”

Varkon looked hesitant for a second before Rolo added, “And maybe we can get some food from the food court, together? I hear Vrepit Sal’s is pretty tasty.”

Varkon nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, I’d like that. But I need to come with you to return the erbium, justice must be carried out first!” he made a fist, pose a mirror of the Zarkon poster he was standing in front of. 

Rolo nodded his consent and chuckled to himself, _Varkon might be the cutest guy I’ve ever met._ His sticky fingers may have gotten him into trouble but it also looked like they got him a date. There might be a bright point in this war afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. You're welcome for the rarest of pairs! I came up with this while chatting about how rare HunkxRolo was and I was like no. We can do better! Varkon! So here we are. This exists now and I created it. I don't know how I feel. 
> 
> But this fandom def needs more rare ships. So I'm here to feed you, just kidding, I have like 5 Klance fics waiting for you guys. But HEY if you scream at me for more (which i don't expect anyone to even read this) I might make some more! Because OMG are they adorable or what?
> 
> This author has a blog on Tumblr? [It's more likely than you think!](http://yuzuling.tumblr.com/) I'm also GlassAlice on both the Klance and Voltron Aminos!


End file.
